1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a media reproducing apparatus. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a media reproducing apparatus including a touch wheel which is configured as a touch panel in a region of the media reproducing apparatus and performs a plurality of functions and a media reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information communication field, an information and environment rapidly changes. Therefore, a mobile communication terminal, such as a cellular phone strives to perform various functions in a limited space. In the information communication field, convergence provides various functions using one device. However, this causes the one terminal to increase in complexity in order to perform various functions. In response to the increase in complexity, an input unit is installed in the one terminal to perform the various functions. However, if the input unit becomes too complicated, the one terminal needs a greater area to provide improved user convenience.